I'd Prefer not to be the Ideal boss, Reborn
by codename000
Summary: Remake. During the inheritance ceremony, Reborn gave Tsuna the vial in which they call sin. The vial would erase all the positive emotions making Tsuna a heartless killing machine. Then it was Tsuna's reign in power,w/ a lot of enemies and fake allies.


**Disclaimer**: Amano owns it.

**A/N**: So I decided a remake for it. And yeah, I took it down ages ago and I doubt anyone of you have notice it. Anyway, I thank Nekokratik, who was one of the readers and suggested some points to make it exciting. OTL. Too much battle is like OOC. And for XiongMao who was going to translate this fic to her language, I'm sorry if it's only now. I blame procrastination so much.

For those who read the old one, forget what you have read. Though I'll include one or two of the chapters here. Add this again on your alerts, seriously it's not in there.

**1. The Surge of Vongola**

_A week before New Year_

Tsuna prepared his two desert eagles as he plodded in the halls of the enemy's base. His cape that he inherited from the first was flowing, from the air that was running through him. A simple glock could have suffice him through the current mission, but bringing the necessary packs of bullets seemed tiring enough.

"_What's even more tiring is cleaning after a sewer rat_," he reminded his self as he sighed. Going to the enemy's base although knowing that there are traps set for him, he didn't care; the rat has to be killed at all costs. He contained information that should only remain in the Vongola only. The sewer rat, or what he calls him now, was his ex-subordinate Alonzo.

Alonzo was already serving the Vongola a year before his time, which is practically four years of infiltration. And then he goes on and betrays the Vongola Family in an instant, setting bombs in the HQ, killing other subordinates, and many more.

"Bad move, Alonzo. Tenthe absolutely hated being betrayed," Gokudera mutters, while walking towards the west/left wing of the mansion. Gokudera and Tsuna worked tandem in this mission; Tsuna took the east wing.

"Be sure to plant bombs, Hayato," Tsuna ordered him. Not that he needed it though; afterall, bombs was his specialty.

Computer machines and the sound of the keyboards being typed on filled the room where Alonzo stayed hidden. They were coming for him; they wanted his life.

"52 guards dead at the east wing sir," a guard reported, quickly glancing at every security cameras; he continued, "Enemy still continuing and heading on to the second floor!"

Alonzo was biting his nails nervously. "Have all the guards attack him!"

"But sir! What about the one in the west wing?"

Outraged, Alonzo yelled, "Who cares?" He points to the screen, "That man is far monstrous than anyone in that family!"

He glanced at Tsuna through the video camera, and Tsuna, who noticed the camera looked back. The Vongola boss smiled coldly at Alonzo, as if knowing that he was the one who was currently surveilling him.

'_Sewer rat'_, Tsuna mouthed enough for Alonzo to read it. Then the security camera lost its transmission, making Alonzo fall from his chair. He was shaking, then he laughed nervously. "Ha-ha... I'm.. not going to die. That man.. after all promised."

Several video cameras lost their transmissions consecutively, thus ending all the video transmissions of the enemy. "W-we need to escape, boss." A guard held Alonzo's arm as he tried to stand Alonzo. Followed by several guards, they left the room, and went to the very base of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was losing his patience. This mission was undeniably easy for him. No guards attacking him or whatsoever. _What the hell is with this family? _He broke the cigar he was holding in half. He growled, "Could it be that I'm not a threat?" Then he began throwing dynamites everywhere.

On the other hand, Tsuna had his hands full. Everything was so peaceful wehn suddenly guards swarmed to his front and behind. He sighed, it was still a long way to go. He stood side way, extending both of his arms and pointing the guns at the guards. What advantage does he have? He has only two desert eagles while the guards have AK-41 and M15 guns that could produce several bullets in a second.

He tried to count how many where his enemies. _Fifteen, twenty-three, thirty-five_. Twenty five guards all in all. He can definitely do this easy thing. He's Sawada Tsunayoshi for goodness sake. The most heartless boss in the Mafia world, the name everybody said about it.

"Blame it on Reborn," he mutters, as he quickly shot five guards on his left, four guards on his right. Then it caused an uproar, and every guard tried to shoot Tsuna dead. It was getting dark, the sun has already set.

Tsuna evaded the series of bullets that were the bullets at him in a way that it formed a trail from his previous movements. The Vongola boss was quick, avoiding at the same time while killing the guards. Now, only 6 of them are left and Tsuna had no bullets to spare in his two guns. He have one in his inner pocket, but he didn't have time. Besides, he was inching to use bigger guns.

There was silence between the guards and him. It hadn't even been 10 minutes and now most of them are dead. The guards stared in disbelief and lowered their guns. Tsuna sighed, saying," Man, I'm starting to lose it."

He bent down, picked an AK-41 gun lying on the nearest body. "It's nice to have these babies around," he slapped the pack, "it has a lot of bullets."

The remaining 6 didn't even make a sound; they were staring at Tsuna's eyes. It was cold, even when it's brown-colored it seems to be icy cold blue. Tsuna continued, "But it's heavy to bring," he glances at them, "that's why I settle for smaller guns you know?" He pointed the gun at AK-41 to the six of them and pulled the trigger. "Thanks for listening," he said, with a fake courtesy.

It was now Alonzo's turn, and for some reason Tsuna seemed to be bothered about the continuous explosions on the left wing, so he headed there.

The entire west wing was decapitated, if it was a human body. The structure collapsed because of Gokudera's reckless bombings. He saw Gokudera and sighed. "Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera immediately jolted and turned his focus to the one who called him. "Ah, Tenth! Are you done," he asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Tsuna nodded, as he walked towards Gokudera.

"We only need Alonzo for now," Tsuna blinked, "the only question is, up or down?"

Gokudera looked up and saw that he made a hole there. He took his dynamite and threw it at the hole. It explosed, but no sound of human was heard. Like a hurtful cry or a groan. He looked at Tsuna.

"Down then," Tsuna stated.

Not long after they have found a staircase leading to the basement, they were quickening their pace now. Losing Alonzo, would mean mission failed. Both of them ran, cutting short to corners and stuff until they saw a massive metal door. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and gestured him to bomb the door.

"With pleasure."

Tsuna stepped back. Metals were strong, but after some improvising by Spanner, Gokudera's dynamites were stronger. Gokudera threw three dynamites just to be sure. The door exploded, leaving smoke behind.

"SHIT!"

Tsuna smiled sadistically, for he knew that voice well. They saw Alonzo, holding his phone.

"Yo Asshole," Gokudera said, as he made cracking sounds with his fists.

Alonzo fell from where he was standing. He mutters, "Fuck Fuck Fuck."

He tried to back away as he seek protection from his bodyguards. But Alas, they were killed quickly by Tsuna using his desert eagle(now loaded with bullets). Tsuna stepped forward, causing Alonzo to back away.

"_Now the rat has his tail between his legs,huh_,"Tsuna thought, as he neared Alonzo.

Tsuna pointed his gun at his enemy's head and asked him, "You. Weren't you my subordinate?"

He earned a snort from Alonzo. He hissed, " I served no one but myself!"

Alonzo glared, shooting daggers at Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't care. "Hmm."

Tsuna raised his chin, "Why did you infiltrate the Vongola?" His tone was stern this time.

Alonzo fakingly took notice of the gun pointed at him to purposely avoid the topic. He raised his eyebrow, just for effect.

"Hn? What's this? A gun? What's wrong with your flames? You can't use them, can you," he bluffed.

Tsuna's eyes glinted for a little, taking in the words that were thrown to him. Then there was an immediate pause.

"My flames aren't worth of all your bloods."

"_Vi auguro__marcire__all'inferno!"_

"Watch your mouth you sewer rat!" Gokudera punched Alonzo hard in the face. Tsuna extended his hand, as if giving a sign to Gokudera to stop.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun," he shoved the gun to Alonzo's mouth, which sent terror on his face. Tsuna smiled coldly for the umpteenth time, "He wouldn't need to speak anymore."

Tsuna pulled the trigger.

.

Alonzo was lying breathless on the ground. Tsuna stepped on his chest, which made him cough blood in process, and said, "_Ci vediamo__all'inferno__troppo__,__è__topo di fogna__."_

They left the mansion just as soon as it exploded. It enrages to flames, engulfing the house to its core. Tsuna doesn't look, nor does Gokudera.

One way or another, it was mission accomplished.

A/n: And I was about to write on the last sentence "Because cool people doesn't look behind them after something explodes.:P Anyway, the guns and the name Alonzo was inspired by Sift Heads WORLD act series. Though they didn't have any AK-41 or bazooka. Seriously, that game is wicked. And Alonzo just won't die.O:

Trans: Google made them.

_Vi auguro__marcire__all'inferno!-I wish you rot in hell!_

_Ci vediamo__all'inferno__troppo__,__è__topo di fogna-I'll see you in hell too, you sewer rat._


End file.
